


You didn’t say goodbye.

by Spoooky



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra and you fight and then you die, Other, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, he doesn’t know you die, no beta we die like men, you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoooky/pseuds/Spoooky
Summary: You’re stubborn, he’s stubborn.People die.





	You didn’t say goodbye.

“Fuck off. Now.” You pushed past Asra, intending to end the conversation there. The same conversation you’d been having since it started. 

“We need to talk about this, we can’t put this off any longer.” He grabs your arm gently, but forcefully enough to keep you from moving. He’d...never touched you like that before as trivial as it was. It surprised you.

“What more is there to talk about, Asra? I’ve already made my decision.” You were firm, you wouldn’t change your mind. You couldn’t change your mind. People depended on you and you couldn’t let them down. 

“I’m trying to save your lif-“ 

“My life isn’t _yours_ to save!” you pulled your arm away, and glared back at him. “Am I scared? Yes, but what can I do about it?”

“You could leave, we could leave-“

“You can’t spend your entire life running from your problems, Asra. I’m not going to live my life like that. People need me.” 

Silence. Maybe you’d struck a nerve but you were too frustrated to care. You looked away from him, face flushed. 

“I’m leaving.”

You turned to look at him again. 

“The city? You’re leaving me?” You hadn’t meant to sound so betrayed based off the conversation you’d just had. He was very intent on leaving. Apparently he didn’t care whether it was with you or not. At least not now. You didn’t give him enough time to respond, and turning away from him again. 

“Do what you must, I’m not going to stop you.”  
———————  
It’s been a week since he left. 

You’re sick. 

You’re scared. 

You can’t do anything about it. 

Even if you had left with Asra, you would still have already been infected with it. Deep down inside, you’d known you were sick. Could feel it creeping up on you and you were powerless to do anything. 

You’d taken to hiding in the shop, tucked in a corner out of the way. It was the beginning of the sickness, where you could still move around without feeling like you were walking on hot coals. Crying in the corner wasn’t helping but you didn’t know what else to do. Going outside was a no and even if you did what good would it bring you? Better to be locked up where you couldn’t get anyone else sick.  
————————  
It’s been 3 days.

You’re delirious. People were coming to take you away soon. You didn’t know where, no one knew where. Everything hurt. 

Everything hurt.

It hurt to breathe , it hurt to move, it hurt to be alive. 

There was no one to talk to (if you could even talk), there was no one there to be there with you. 

You stopped eating, that hurt too, you just sat tucked in a corner. No one deserved to die like this, alone and scared. 

You wondered where Asra was at. Probably the next city over if they weren’t infected already. Probably to god knows where. You just hoped he was alright.

He hadn’t said goodbye.

You knew that when you died, a bit of him would too.  
————————  
2 more days. 

People didn’t usually last this long. You slept most of the time. Nothing much else to do. You had no tears left to cry and no reason to try. Crying would hurt anyway. 

_knock, knock _

It started softly. A gentle rapping on the door. It almost sounded like a child. You couldn’t answer it and even if you could you wouldn’t. You didn’t want to be seen like this. 

_Knock, Knock_

__

__

Louder now, with more authority. 

_ **Knock, Knock.** _

_ **** _

_ **** _

Even louder, they were pounding on the door. 

Nothing. 

Then a bang, loud enough to get you to shift slightly. Then voices. 

“Check this area for the infected.” 

You could barely make it out but you knew your time would soon come to a close. You sat quietly as footsteps sounded throughout the shop. 

You closed your eyes, pulling your knees up to your chest despite the pain. You were scared. 

Really scared. 

__

_Debilitatingly scared. _

__

__

__

_Mind numbingly scared._

__

__

Your mind raced. 

What was going to happen to you? What were they going to do with you? Would Asra be disappointed in you? What would he think of all of this? 

If you hadn’t been so stubborn you wouldn’t have gotten into this situation in the first place. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a voice. 

“Found one.” 

You look up only to be met by a masked face ominously leering down at you. 

A group of people hovered around you, looking down at you as if you were an animal in a cage to be gawked at. 

“Are you going to fight us?”

You tried to shake your head but it hurt far too much. You just ended up groaning in pain. 

“I’ll take that as a no then, hmm? Grab them.” 

Almost immediately two of the masked people grabbed your arms and yanked you forward. 

Your mind went blank. The

The pain was almost enough to make you faint. 

You screamed, a hand briskly coming to cover your mouth. They dragged you out of the shop, down the street. At least no one was there to see you. 

The ground was rough, the air was sticky, but it felt good to be outside even if you were being dragged to your death.

You slipped into unconsciousness. Or maybe you don’t. Everything is hazy. 

You gain back your sense of reality only when you’re thrown into a room. Dead people, nearly deal people you were all the same. Met the same fate. 

You didn’t even feel like moving but you did. To a corner. Where you felt safe. 

They don’t acknowledge your presence, probably in too much pain to even see straight. 

It’s a lot of nothing before there’s something. 

Burning. 

It hurt but you didn’t mind. 

Something bothered you a lot more. It’d been nagging at your brain.

As the sound of your own screams filled your ears all you could think about was

_ You never said goodbye._


End file.
